Qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais
by Mikoya
Summary: Une cigarette a une vie définit, n'est ce pas ? Mais notre histoire, elle, a encore le temps de vivre. Drabble ; Nu'est ; BaekRen.


« Je rêve dans tes bras, et pour rien au monde cela ne changera »

La silhouette fine et élancée s'engagea dans une rue étroite, le noir l'engouffrant une fois qu'elle y tourna. La pluie incessante et bruyante qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le temps glacial ne stoppa pas la démarche souple et rapide du jeune homme. Connaître le lieu de sa destination le rendait tellement pensif qu'il n'aurait surement pas remarqué un tueur ou un voleur venu l'agresser. Tout ce qui hantait ses pensées étaient lui, et seulement lui. Ses mains, son corps, ses bras, ses yeux, son sourire. Minki était tout de suite tombé amoureux de ces yeux qui se fermaient lorsque BaekHo souriait ou riait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, et ça le rendait malade. Deux jours sans le voir furent une torture physique et morale pour Ren. Il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, chauds, protecteurs. Il s'y sentait si bien, si à l'aise qu'il pourrait y rester toute sa vie si cela lui était permis. Le jeune homme tourna une dernière fois, quittant la rue silencieuse et froide qui était telle un couloir d'hôpital où était passé la mort avant la vie. Une mort accablante et longue. Mais tout cela fut bien vite derrière la silhouette gracieuse qui s'en éloignait à grands pas. Il était bien arrivé chez lui. Chez lui. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donne des frissons. Minki sait très bien qu'ils vont s'aimer, dans la chambre, dans la salon, dans la salle de bain. Partout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce que leur dernier souffle ne quitte leurs corps à tout deux. Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sursauter, et pendant un instant, Ren eut peur. Il était tard le soir, et il n'était pas dans le quartier le plus sûr de la ville.

Pourtant, ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui le prit lorsqu'un chat sortit des poubelles, suivit par ses chatons. Minki sourit, attendrit par ce spectacle empli d'amour et au fond, de poésie. Secouant la tête, il reprit son chemin. Encore plus rapidement, plus impatient d'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Ce ne fut qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard qu'il arriva enfin. Le peur au ventre, l'amour entre les lèvres, il sonna. Son cœur se resserra lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son homme derrière la porte. L'organe se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, sans relâche, ne ménageant pas le jeune homme qui releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attentes. Secondes qui parurent des heures à Minki, mais qui furent bien vite oublier dans les bras réconfortants de BaekHo. Y avait rien à redire là dessus. Minki se sentait tellement bien comme cela. C'était comme si il était à sa place. Chez lui. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre. Jamais. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent d'un commun accord. La porte fut bien vite refermée, et le couple rapidement déshabiller. Beaucoup penserait que leur relation ne tient que sur ça. Mais ils se trompent. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. La suite ne fut qu'amour et tendresse entre deux hommes, perdu dans un monde trop grand pour eux, trop petit pour leur amour. Un monde sans délicatesse, un amour avec trop de tendresse.

Lorsque BaekHo rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après s'être endormi, ce fut à cause de l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux, grognant en voyant son amant avec la fine cigarette, penché à la fenêtre, attendant je ne sais quoi. Il se releva doucement du lit, et discrètement s'approcha de Minki, entourant sa taille de ses bras. BaekHo enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ren, respirant avec délice l'odeur sucré et doux du parfum dont son petit ami avait du se mettre avant leur rencontre. Puis, il déposa tendrement son menton sur l'épaule de Minki, le regard lointain. Celui ci tourna un peu la tête et son amant en profitant pour frotter son nez contre la joue blanche et opaline. Il déposa un baiser amoureux, fermant délicatement les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour regarder son amour jouer avec la cigarette entre ses doigts fins et fragiles.

_« Tu ne la fumes pas ? »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai décidé qu'elle nous représenterais. »  
« Et ? »_  
_« Et notre amour n'a pas encore été consumé. »_


End file.
